Life and Death
by SelfcreatedCharacter
Summary: Just when the Winchesters' have enough on their plates, another misfortune hits. This time, it's something they cannot fight off.


Disclaimer: Supernatural will never be owned by me. I do, however have an autograph in my possession. :)

Settings: Around the Apocalypse, where Dean took control of Death.

Dedicated to my_ Phoenixbird._

* * *

><p><strong>Life &amp; Death<strong>

* * *

><p>In front of the Winchesters' appeared an adolescent dressed in a black button shirt, a grey undershirt, a fluffy knee length skirt and black boots. A smile graced her pale face with her coal eyes twinkling in amusement as her long dark hair flowed freely behind her. The Angel stood alert, cerulean eyes glued to the lady, his arms outstretch, beyond them, a puzzled Sam and befuddled Dean stood.<p>

Hazel eyes switched glances with sea green ones, "Whoa! Where the hell did you come from?!"

The young lady lightly started walking towards the three, giggling.

The silver sword of Angels fell neatly into Castiel's palm, "it was not in Heaven's expectations that you would awaken from God's Cage."

Her laughter stopped, "that would have not been the case if Death was not called upon."

Castiel turned to the Winchesters, "get away from here. At once."

Sam nodded solemnly understanding the circumstances while Dean clutched his favorite gun, "hell no. I ain't leaving."

"Dean!"

"Dean, please go. This is not something you can handle with your weapons."

"This being is correct, I cannot be killed by such things." The mysterious girl's smile waned, "in response to that, you ignorant beings flattered, impressed and toyed with us in order to create those scriptures." Coal eyes locked with hazel ones,"...for I, to not notice; it appears that my senses have dulled. That child has him, does he not, Angel of God?"

Castiel lunged at the dark haired beauty, his sword poised to strike her. She disappeared, only to reappear behind the Soldier of God, her hand outstretched, "I would appreciate that you do not interfere, for this is my domain of judgment."

The familiar white light exploded in place of Castiel, leaving only his clothes.

Dean shuddered in recoil, "damn it!" He spun to face the girl, his trusted gun pointed at her, "who the hell are you?!"

"I have no obligation to answer your questions. You, however, have something I need," a pale hand pointed squarely at the older Winchester. Sam tried to rush to his brother's side only to freeze in place, he struggled against the invisible force.

Dean growled, "I don't have anything of yours!" He fired his gun, "Release Sam, bitch!"

The bullets stopped mid-air in front of the girl. A giggle escaped her lips, "Ah, it seems that was unclear." A solemn stare fixed on the older Winchesters' face, "Death. Release him."

"Death? We don't have him." Dean gripped his weapon tighter, "right, Dean?"

"Oh my, you left your brother in the dark once more."

One look confirmed Sam's worst fears, another hasty decision his brother has done behind his back. "Dean-"

"Shut it, Sammy." He whirled to face her, "and how the fuck do you know that!"

"I am one of the necessary absolutes of the everything."

"The hell you are!"

The instance he concentration shifted, she flung his weapon away. The young lady slowly walked towards Dean, "I have asked, and since you did not listen, I shall take actions."

The girl reappeared in front of Dean and plunged her hand through his chest. Sam yelled in shock. There was no blood but his brother was still anguishing in pain. What felt like an eternity of hopelessness lapsed in seconds as the adolescent removed her hand and held a glowing object; a soul. Dean collapsed on the floor knocked out.

Sam watched as she released the soul. It floated and began to morph. He stared as the soul gradually shifted to a familiar individual, his brother. From the white Dean sprouted a coil of strings glowing with a black aura. The strings separated from the soul and began to change in shape. Sam gaped in astonishment, "Death."

Coal eyes met ebony eyes, "Life."

"Death," she murmured her arms wrapped tightly around the frail male.

Sea green eyes widened in revelation. "Death's counterpart…?!"

Sam clattered to the ground just as Dean groaned awake. A formal versatile white dress replaced the country attire showing her pale skin along the gleam of an oval opal ring on her finger, "Dean Winchester, answer this question." Her hand halted any outbursts, "if your answer is satisfactory, both you and your brother will leave unharmed. If not," she motioned to the White Dean, "your soul will face the consequences."

"Fine," he growled.

Life smiled, "what did you wish to accomplish from having Death bound to you?"

"You did what? Dean!" Sam glanced back at his brother.

Dean glared at her, "Fuck you, bitch."

"I will ask once again, why did you bind Death?"

Sea green eyes trailed back on the floating, lighter version of his brother, "Answer her already. Dean, please."

Death watched interaction with a blank face.

"You know the answer!"

She sharply flicked her hand, his soul slowly floating, "is there any reason you are refraining from answering?"

Hazel eyes shifted to his brother, "no."

Death frowned, "shall I speed this up?"

Sam fell to the floor, unconscious. "Fuck! What the hell?"

"I am also curious about your answer, Dean."

"Leverage. As long as Death never fell into Lucifer's hands again, I was willing to bind him."

"That proves that you are not different from God's Soldiers." She clasped her hands around Death's arm, her face pressed upon his coat, "why must you humans repeat this endless cycle?"

"I have done my part." Dean pulled a delirious Sam up, "Keep your end."

Life slipped from her beloved, "That is incorrect. It was stated that you would be left unharmed if your answer was satisfactory. Those words will allow you Winchesters out of here; unharmed."

"How about you return my soul while we're at it?" The White Dean stood unwavering next to her.

In sequence, his soul joined hands with the young woman and a shining orb took its place. Life clenched her hand and squeezed, the soul flickered, throbbing a pulse of heat. The older Winchester knelled, clutching his chest, an unearthly wail left his lips. She squeezed once more and the orb cracked into pieces that zoomed passed them in all directions. Sam could only watch, helpless, "w-what did you just do?"

"I have taken the liberty of scattering Dean Winchester's soul."

Dean sprung from the ground, the knife inches from Life, "bitch! I thought we had a deal."

"Dean, this is the best deal you could ever get." Death slowly turned to him, eyes never leaving her. "Life has jurisdiction over the souls of the living."

"Fuck you both!"

She grabbed the front of his shirt, "I highly suggest you start looking for ways to keep yourself together, in more ways than one. Those books of yours cannot find soul fractions. The "feelings" that keep you human will gradually slip away. Then, your memories will be erased. Finally, you would die from the lack of your soul. Dean Winchester, the pieces of your being is scattered through the worlds. This is the price you must pay for binding Death."

The moment she dropped her hand, Dean reversed their roles. Life was dangling from his grasp, "Return it."

"That, I will not. This is your punishment. You will wonder on an endless path denied from rest, from Heaven, Hell, Purgatory and any other haven. Until you cease to exist."


End file.
